


Kinder

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn acts kinder to her siblings while feel superior.
Series: Forging the Garnet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kinder

Madelyn thinks she doesn't know about the odd jobs she does. Madeleva knows where she is, where she goes.

She knows when her daughter comes home dirt underneath her fingernails, she's been gardening for Pearl Huntingdon. When Madelyn comes home smelling like she has been swimming in a rubbish dump, that she was cleaning for Tommy Drayton.

But it makes Madelyn feel superior thinking she doesn't know. It makes Madelyn act kinder to her siblings. Madeleva doesn't know why and she has long given up on try figure her daughter out.

She knows the young girl is saving up money, what for she didn't know and wouldn't press her on it.


End file.
